What The Future Holds
by Lunas Patronus
Summary: Lily Evans is Reading a book when she finds a note in it. It says that she should gather some people and that they should read some books about Harry Potter. They start to read the first book and discovers a lot of awful things that's gonna happen in a near future, if they don't stop it.


Lily Potter was reading. She read a book that she got for her fifteenth birthday by her best friend Marlene McKinnon. When she turned the page she saw a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and started to read.

 _Dear Lily!  
Here we send seven books. We want you to read this books together with nine other people. The people is listed below._

 _Lily Evans  
James Potter  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
Marlene McKinnon  
Molly Weasley  
Arthur Weasley  
Alice Prewett  
Frank Longbottom _

_Please gather this people and take them to the Room of Requirement. (Alice knows where it is.) The books wait for you there. They are to be read in this order._

 _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince  
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 _We hope that you together and with help from these books can change the future._

 _/JSP, ASP, LLP, RW, HW, TRL._

"Marlene, is this some sort of prank?" Lily asked when she had finished reading the letter. Marlene looked up from her homework, "What do you mean Lily?"  
"Come and read this." Marlene read the letter and the she said, "I think this is serious, I think we should read the books."

Together they talked to the people on the list. Lily sent an owl to Molly and Arthur Weasley who had graduated from Hogwarts four years ago.

The next morning they all gathered in the Room of Requirement. The first book lay in front of them. Lily held a new letter.

 _Now that you all are gathered you can start reading the first book. You read one chapter each and then you pass the book to the next person._

 _/JSP, ASP, LLP, RW, HW, TRL._

"Who wants to start?" Lily asked. "I can do it" Molly said. She took the book and turned to the first page and started reading.

 **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.**

 **Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Who wants to be normal?" Sirius asked.  
"The Dursleys" Frank answered.

 **They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Hey, strange and mysterious things aren't nonsense!"  
"Sirius, if you would stop disrupt this would be much easier." Marlene said.

 **Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"That sounds like my sister's fiancé, and his name is Dursley." Lily said.

 **Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"And that sounds like Petunia." Lily said shocked. "This is scary."

 **The Dursley had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

 **The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's wrong with me?" James shouted.  
"There's nothing wrong with you, Prongs, it's the Dursleys there's something wrong with." Sirius said.

 **Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister,**

"I'll marry Evans!" James screamed, his voice was filled with joy.  
"Looks like you finally said yes, Lily." Alice said. Lily looked down on the floor and pretended to be angry but in fact she giggled.

 **But they hadn't met for several years, in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

The happy mood quickly disappeared and everyone looked at Lily. "We used to be best friends and then just because I got a Hogwarts letter she started to hate me." She said with tears in her eyes.

 **Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"That's not even a word." Remus said.

 **The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the streets. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son too,**

"We have a son too, did you hear Lily?"  
"I think I heard that James."

 **But they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away, they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"I don't want my child mixing with them either." James said.

 **When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

 **None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

 **At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little Tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

 **It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar – a cat reading a map.**

"Minnie!" Yelled both Sirius and James.

 **For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realized what he had seen – then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he had been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"That's definitely Minnie." Sirius said.

 **As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in the mirror. It was now reading the sigh that said Privet Drive – no, looking at the sign, cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"But that's not a normal cat" James said.

 **Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

 **But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"They're called wizards." Frank said.

 **Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes – the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of those weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all, why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt – these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.**

"Yeah, sure." Sirius said.

 **The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

 **Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills this morning.**

"Can he think of anything else than drills?" Marlene asked.  
"Probably not." Alice answered with a laugh.

 **He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did, they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.**

"Why are the owls flying in daylight?" Lily wondered.  
"I don't know guess we're gonna found out soon." Molly answered.

 **Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"How can that be a good morning?" Arthur asked.

 **He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

 **He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed the angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin.**

"Maybe because they're not collecting." Sirius said sarcastically.

 **It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

" **The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry."**

"What is it about us?" Lily asked scared.  
"I don't know but I hope it's good." James answered.

 **Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

 **He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stoke his mustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"In the wizarding world it is." Said James.

 **He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Those names are awful." Lily said.

 **There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley, she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her – if he'd had a sister like that…**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily shouted.  
"Don't care about him Lily, we love you the way you are." Alice said.  
"Thanks Alice."

 **But all the same, those people in cloaks.**

 **He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

" **Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!**

"You-Know-Who's gone?" Exclaimed Peter.  
"Looks like that." Said Sirius.

 **Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"That's kinda hard if you don't know what you should celebrate." Said Remus.

 **And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

 **Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

 **As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw – and it didn't improve hid mood – was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one, it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"It is Minnie, I promise!" yelled Sirius.

" **Shoo!" Said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"That's not going to work." Said Alice with a laugh.

 **The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.**

"No it's normal Minnie behavior." Said James.

 **Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

 **Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't").**

"That boy is spoiled." Said Sirius.

 **Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news.**

" **And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

" **Well Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night Early – it's not until next week, folks!**

"That's not what they're celebrating." Said Marlene.

 **But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

 **Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potter…**

"I wanna know why people are talking about us." Said James.  
"Calm down, Prongs, I'm sure we'll know soon." Said Sirius.

 **Mrs. Dursley came into the living carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

 **As he expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"She's not getting any Christmas present this." Said Lily angrily.

" **No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

" **Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there was a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

" **So?" Snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

" **Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."**

"Her crowd!" Screamed Lily, she was very angry now.  
"Calm down Lils, he's just a big fat Muggle." Said James.

 **Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

"Coward!" Shouted Sirius.

 **Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

" **I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

" **What's his name again? Howard isn't it?"**

"I would never name my son Howard." Said James and Lily in choir. The others just laughed.  
"You two are made for each other." Laughed Alice.

" **Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"But nobody asked you." Said Sirius.

" **Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

 **He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"I wonder what she's waiting for." Said Frank.

 **Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"A pair of what!" Screamed James.

 **The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind…. He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on – he yawned and turned over – it couldn't affect them…**

 **How very wrong he was.**

"What does that mean?" Lily asked. She sounded worried.  
"I have no idea." Answered Remus.

 **Mr. Dursley might have been drifting in an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

 **A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silent you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"He probably did too." Said Arthur.

 **The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

 **Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which was both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind the half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"It's Dumbledore!" They all said at once.

 **This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

 **He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool." Said Marlene.

 **He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the only lights left were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four,**

"What is Dumbledore doing there?" Asked Lily.  
"We'll probably find out soon." Said Alice.

 **Where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to hit.**

" **Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I told you it was Minnie, I told you!" Yelled Sirius excitedly.  
"We know Padfoot, You've said it at least three times by now." Said Remus.

 **He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"McGonagall seem to look the same as she does today." Said Marlene.

" **How did you know it was me?" She asked.**

" **My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

" **You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor Mcgonagall.**

" **All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

 **Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

" **Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even that Muggles have noticed something is going on, it was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars…. Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.**

" **You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years, that means it is six years left until You-Know-You is gone." Said Frank.

" **I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

 **She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

 **It certainly seems so, "said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

Lily, who was the only muggleborn in the room laughed. The others looked at her as she said. "It's a Muggle candy, actually really good."

" **A what?"**

" **A lemon drop. They're kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

" **No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the right moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-You has gone-"**

" **My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You-Know-Who nonsense – for eleven years I've been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name, Vol…**

"Do I need to say it?" Molly asked.  
"Just do it Molly."  
"Okay." She took a deep breath and…

 **Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who' I have never seen any reason to be frightened to say Voldemort's name.**

" **I know you haven't", said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

" **You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

" **Only because you're too – well – noble to use them."**

" **It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Too much information." Laughed Sirius.

 **Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

 **It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat or a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"I wonder what the rumor is." Said Remus.

" **What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters.**

A few gasps was heard in the room.

 **The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead-"**

Everyone was silent, the only thing you could hear was Lily who was sobbing into James shoulder. He held her and stroke her hair. Everyone in the room had tears on their eyes. Marlene and Alice cried too. Sirius looked more angry than sad. After a few minutes Molly started reading again.

" **Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

" **Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

 **Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

 **Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

"No, not Harry!" Screamed Lily.  
"Lily, calm down, let me finish." Said Molly.

 **But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone.**

"It was Harry, it was Harry who defeated him?" Lily looked up and asked.  
"Yes, James nodded, it was our Harry."

 **Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

" **It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

" **We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"That means that Dumbledore know." Said Frank.

 **Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers, instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

" **Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

" **I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"No!" Lily screamed again. "He can't live with Petunia and that walrus, they're going to hate him."  
"Why can't he live with me?" Asked Sirius.

 **"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!**

"I'm with McGonagall," exclaimed Sirius.  
"That must be the first time," said James with a grin.

 **"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter!" Shouted Lily, "You can't explain all this in a letter"

 **"A letter?"**

"Lily is McGonagall," said Sirius with a laugh.

 **Repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

 **"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Okay, I see Dumbledore's point, but I still think it would be better for him in the Wizarding World." Said Alice.  
"Me too." Agreed Remus.

 **Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

 **"Hagrid's bringing him."**

 **"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

 **I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

 **"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

"What was what?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, I'm just reading." Said Molly.

 **A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
**

"I want that motorcycle, I want it!" Yelled Sirius.

 **If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"It's Hagrid," said Arthur.

 **"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

 **"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Yes! It's mine, the motorcycle is mine!" Yelled Sirius even higher than last time.  
"We get it Padfoot, please calm down now."

 **"No problems, were there?"**

 **"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Aww, Harry." Said Lily sadly.

 **Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"He seems to look a lot like you, James." Said Lily.

 **"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

 **"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

 **"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

 **"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Really," said Arthur.

 **Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

 **Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"I hate this." Said Lily.

"Me too, Lils."

 **"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his 12 great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Hagrid really does care about him," said Alice.

 **"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

 **"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

Lily got tears in her eyes again. She didn't need to be reminded about the fact that she and James was dead and that their little Harry had to live with her sister.

 **"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

 **"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

 **"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

 **Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

 **"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

 **Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

 **"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"How can he just be gone like that?" Peter asked.

"He probably apparated." Said Alice.

 **A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

Most of the people in the room had tears in their eyes. Lily cried again.

"I don't want this to happen I six years." She said.

"None of us wants that Lily, and we're gonna stop it." Said Marlene to comfort her. "I Promise."

"Thanks Marlene."

A new letter popped up on the floor. Lily took it and read.

 _Now when you have finished the first chapter, I think it's time that we tell you who we are. So I am James Sirius Potter, the oldest son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley._

"Harry has a son, and he named him after us!" Yelled Sirius and James.  
"And Ginny Weasley, that must be your daughter," Said Remus and looked att Molly and Arthur.

 _My name is Albus Severus Potter, and I'm the next son of Harry and Ginny._

"How dare my son name his son after Snivellus!" Screamed James.  
"He probably have a good reason for doing it," said Lily.

 _And I am Lily Luna Potter, younger sister to James and Al._

"They has a daughter too, and she's named after you,Lily." Said Marlene.

 _I am Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

"Looks like you have more kids, Molly and Arthur." Said Frank with a laugh.  
"Who's Hermione Granger?" Asked Alice.  
"No idea, guess we'll find out," said Sirius.

 _And I'm Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother._

 _And finally, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks._

"You've got a son, Moony," said James to a shocked Remus.  
"Wait, did it say Nymphadora Tonks?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah?" Said Lily.  
"She's my two years old cousin, Andromeda's daughter.  
Remus looked even more shocked.

"I think we should stop here for today, we take the next chapter tomorrow." Said Arthur and the other agreed.


End file.
